regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 078
Recap Saturday 1509-02-13 Georg aka Arc Carl starts his day purchasing a loyal and noble steed and offering a bounty for displacer beast hides. He then goes to find Kel Greller and together they head out on patrol hoping to find some gnolls to slay. While they find no gnolls, they do learn the gnolls were using mounts (a most unusual thing for gnolls), from a village that has been raided by the foul beasts. On his return, he underwent his first purification ritual, and noticed that Kel Greller was not purified, nor harassed by the zealots. When Georg asks his secret, Kel Greller just gave him a glare. After his successful patrol, he decided to seeks out the aged ranger, Liz, and questions her about displacer beasts. She tells him of a place where he can cross the river. Sunday 1509-02-14 Georg hopes his hunt for displacer beast goes better than the gnoll hunt. Not long after crossing the river, he runs into a small pack of worgs, but the beasts are no match for a Dimensionalist of Georg's skill. He decides perhaps it is time to return to town though and starts heading back only to find his way blocked by two trolls. A brief skirmish ensures and once again the Amulet goes to Georg's aid, and he manages to slay one troll, and he notices the amulet turns a different color when he absorbs it's soul. Sadly Bruce, his horse, is not so lucky and becomes lunch for the other troll. Georg decides discretion is the better part of valor and leaves the troll to his meal and slinks off to the safety of town. Monday 1509-02-15 He replaces his horse and spends some time relaxing but is soon summoned to the Baron Song's chambers. He has to wait in a queue of peasants but finally reaches the lord, who tells him that Lady Castillion has replied with an invitation for him to visit her mage, Arc Ramdall the Transmuter. Georg decides to head off as soon as he can. The journey lasts well into the night and before he can reach Thornwood he encounters a group of goblins on the road who seem to mistake him for a servant of their master, someone, or something, called Kerak, but soon realises Georg knows nothing of their master. They attack. Outnumbered, Georg once more calls upon the amulet and goes invisible to escape the filthy little creatures. He reaches Thornwood and finds lodgings at an inn call the Bear Cave. Tuesday 1509-02-16 The next day he visits Arc Ramdal, where he learns that Georg the Gruesome is not the only evil wizard stalking the land, another foul sorcerer is in town, purchasing all the ingredients that Arc Ramdall requires and is also responsible for the terrible murders in town. They make a deal and Georg agrees to hunt down the murderer and in return Arc Ramdall allows him to copy the spells he requires. Ramdall suspects the local librarian is the guilty party due there being no books on arcane matters in the library and sends Georg to investigate. *Recap By Layla Ellis & Christiaan Ellis Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Georg Episodes